


His Precious Omega

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Takes Care of Alec Lightwood, Omega Alec Lightwood, Prompt Fic, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “I’ll take care of you, Alexander, the last thing that I want is to see you hurt, no one is going to hurt my precious omega.” Magnus told him softly as he braced the wings softly with one hand and with his other hand, he untied the knot of the braid with his magic.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Kudos: 112
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	His Precious Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM Prompts 500 words or less: Wings, Knot, Joy.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Magnus watched his omega flying, something bothered him as he watched, he noticed that Alexander was having a problem moving his wings, A braid seemed to have entangled itself in the wings, and yet his omega was flying like nothing was wrong and there was no discomfort showing on his face.

Magnus started to wonder why his omega was not caring enough for his wings, was it not bothering him as he flapped the wings and flew?

Once Alec landed on his balcony, the golden wings were folded on his back as Magnus walked toward his omega with a smile.

“Alexander, it is good to see you,” Magnus told him and kissed his cheek before he moved his hand toward the folded wings and asked, “Did you not care for your wings, Alexander?”

“Izzy braided the line of the wings, she said it made it beautiful and unique.” Alec told him.

“But it also make it hard for you to fly easily, let me groom your wings darling, I’ll make them pretty and less painful,” Magnus told him, and then he added, “I can scent the pain from you, I can see the pain in your blue eyes, my beautiful omega.”

“I wanted to show off the braid, and I could see how Izzy loved my wings to braid it for me, I did not tell her it hurt me.” Alec confessed to the alpha as he spread his wings.

“I’ll take care of you, Alexander, the last thing that I want is to see you hurt, no one is going to hurt my precious omega.” Magnus told him softly as he braced the wings softly with one hand and with his other hand, he untied the knot of the braid with his magic.

Alec could feel tears of joy leaving his blue eyes at the words his alpha told him.

“No need to cry, Alexander.” Magnus told him.

“Tears of joy, my alpha.” Alec told him with a smile as more tears left his eyes.

Magnus hugged his omega with joy in his golden cat eyes.

They separated from the hug and Magnus told him, “I love you so much, _my_ Alexander, now let me take care of you.”

Alec walked on the bedroom as he lay face down and let his alpha to take care of him as the golden wings spread widely

Magnus sat beside him and groomed his wings, adding magic to them as he braided the heart symbol on the wings, seeing how free and without pain his amazing omega shadowhunter was.

“I love you, Alexander, and I’ll keep telling you this every single day, evening and night.” Magnus kissed his wings and then his neck.

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec told him as he turned around and then he lay his head on his alpha’s chest.


End file.
